Another Day at the Office
by TheCookieMonster77
Summary: Has become a collection of one-shots surrounding a central theme. Pairing is KakashiX Fem!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Up in the Hokage's office, Naru grumbled under her mountain of paperwork. Tsunade's procrastination meant that when Naru had been appointed Hokage two months ago, she was greeted with mountains of paperwork. Naru now knew why Tsunade found Naru's inauguration so damn funny.

"Stupid baa-chan," Naru muttered under her breath.

"You know, you're really not supposed disrespect your predecessor." Naru stiffened when she felt herself being picked up and set on someone's lap. She relaxed and felt two arms encircle her waist and snuggled into her boyfriend's chest.

Naru turned around and gave Kakashi a blinding smile. "I thought baa-chan locked you up in the hospital." 'Poor Kakashi, he's been locked up in the hospital for almost two weeks,' Naru thought.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "I only had a couple of cracked ribs, a sprained ankle, and a mild case of chakra exhaustion. Seriously, I'm fine."

"I have super healing and even I think you need rest," Naru deadpanned.

Kakashi scowled. "Give me a break; you know I hate that damn place just as much as you do."

Naru laughed. "Go away. I'm almost done with this cursed paperwork. And I don't want baa-chan breaking down my door _again_ because you refuse to stay put."

Kakashi pouted at the back of his girlfriend's head and tightened his hold on her. "But Naru," he whined, "I'm bored."

"Go away," Naru repeated and then she tried to squirm out of his hold.

'Fuck,' Kakashi thought as he felt Naru's butt rub against his cock.

Naru sighed when she felt Kakashi's cock. Tsunade had banned Kakashi from any strenuous activities until she said otherwise, which unfortunately included sex. Ninjas of Kakashi's and Naru's caliber weren't designed for sitting around doing nothing, so they had _a lot_ of extra energy and no way to blow it off. Naru blushed and fidgeted a bit when she thought of what exactly she wanted to do to Kakashi right this minute.

Kakashi groaned as he felt Naru rub up against his cock. She really, really needed to stop that if she wanted to finish her paperwork. He actually groaned out loud when Naru unconsciously ground her butt into his crotch.

Naru felt herself get wetter when she heard Kakashi's groan. She ground her butt into his crotch, picking up the pace when he moaned again.

"Privacy jutsu now," Kakashi hissed in her ears.

Naru activated the privacy jutsus surrounding her office and was rewarded with Kakashi slipping his hand into her pants to cup her pussy. Naru leaned back and rested her head on Kakashi's shoulder, giving him access to her neck.

Kakashi smiled when he realized Naru gave in without a fuss. Kakashi nibbled and licked her neck as her played with her clit. He smiled when he saw a damp stop grow on Naru's pants. Kakashi nudged Naru so that she raised her butt and tore her pants and panties off.

Naru moaned when she felt Kakashi slide two fingers inside her. It had only been a couple of weeks since she was denied this but, oh Kami, she had missed it. Naru threw her head back and panted as Kakashi pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy, using his thumb to tease her clit.

"Faster," Naru panted.

"As my lady commands," Kakashi rumbled in her ear, smiling as Naru arched against him.

Naru bucked her hips when Kakashi added a third finger. She ground her pussy into his hand, desperately trying to orgasm.

"Impatient much," Kakashi asked, trying to ignore his aching hard-on. Naru could only whine and bucked her hips harder.

Naru screamed and came when Kakashi pinched her clit. She slumped down, panting as her body shook from her orgasm. Once she was able to move her arms and legs again, she twisted around and yanked off Kakashi's shirt.

Kakashi lost whatever sarcastic remark he was going to make at Naru's impatience in the haste to get each other's remaining clothes off. Kakashi grinned when he saw his shirt land next to Naru's bra on the other side of the room. Kakashi gripped Naru's hips as she positioned herself over his cock, and let gravity help Naru impale herself on him.

Naru screamed as she took all of Kakashi's cock inside of her. Even though the two of them had been going out for a while-and having sex for even longer-Naru still felt as tight and hot as virgin every time. Kakashi thrust his hips upwards, causing Naru to moan loudly.

"Careful Naru," Kakashi murmured, "there's a limit to the amount of sound the privacy jutsus can block."

Naru didn't even bother to reply and planted her feet on either side of Kakashi. She pulled away from Kakashi slowly, feeling every inch of Kakashi's cock, and slammed back down. Both of the lovers groaned and Naru started bouncing up and down on Kakashi's cock. Kakashi leaned up and started to suck on one of Naru's nipples and teased the other one with one hand, using the other to pull Naru closer. He rolled his hips a bit, making Naru scream in ecstasy as he hit the bundle of nerves. Naru bounced faster and faster, screaming as she climaxed. Kakashi felt her walls tighten around him, yelling as he climaxed as well.

Kakashi looked up at Naru's blissed out face before she collapsed onto his chest. He smiled to himself before releasing the privacy jutsus and sunshinning Naru back to his apartment. He activated the barriers that surrounded his apartment before carrying Naru back to his bed and collapsing down next to her.

Naru flicked her eye open and smiled at Kakashi. "I love you Kakashi," Naru murmured before falling asleep.

Kakashi smiled. "I love you too," he said before pulling his sheets over both of them.

* * *

AN: So, here's another random oneshot for KakaXFem!Naruto fans. Hope you all liked it and there needs to be A LOT more fanfictions on this pair (hint hint). Boy, I really do love this pair. ^.^ Anyways, I'd love some reviews so that I know what not to do when I write another one of these.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, some guys asked for another chapter in this fic, only having Kakashi as the Hokage. I really don't see Kakashi as Hokage but I started thinking about it and bamn-this is what I come up with. Driving through massive deserts and having nothing to do while on the road can be surprisingly inspirational. Anyway, a new one shot.

And just to make sure it's noted: it's kinda obvious but this fic isn't at all related to the first one other than it's more office sex…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he looked at the growing mountain of paperwork on his desk. Paperwork was the ban of all Kages. Kakashi wished the stupid council would've let Naru take office. She would've made a good Hokage and her shadow clones would have meant she didn't have to devote all her time to paperwork. But no, he gets stuck with the office and paperwork and Naru won't even help him out with the mountains of wasted paper on his desk because she was still mad.

Kakashi smiled wistfully as he thought about his ex-student. He hadn't seen her since a week after his inauguration because she was mad at the council and he missed her. Why she had to take her anger put on him instead of the council frustrated him to no end but he grumbled and grouched his way through it because he didn't want her to actually become furious with him. That didn't stop him from wishing Naru was with him though.

Kakashi was looking to see if Tsunade had left any sake when a voice called out from behind him. "You won't find any. Baa-chan keeps a very close eye on her sake and she cleaned out the office before she left."

Kakashi whirled around to see Naru smirking in the doorway. "Finally decided I wasn't your enemy?" he drawled, still miffed over her treatment of him.

"Huh?" Naru tilted her head to the side.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Come on Naru, you've been avoiding for the past three weeks."

Naru scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that. I thought over it and I realized I really didn't want the paperwork that went with the job and I prefer fighting to sitting behind a desk, so I'm not mad anymore. I still want that hat though."

"The hat?" Kakashi deadpanned.

"Hey, it's a cool hat," Naru defended, "besides, you do everything I say so it doesn't matter if it's you or me who has the official title."

"Excuse me, I am not that whipped," Kakashi grumbled.

Naru smirked at him and waltzed over to his desk. "Oh really? So if I refuse to have sex with you, you won't do everything I have to say?" she purred in his ear.

Kakashi gulped. "You've already done that. For three weeks." He tried to glare at her but couldn't when she started to stroke him through his pants.

"And you must be ready to burst from that super long wait," Naru cooed. Kakashi's head fell back as Naru unzipped his pants and started to fondle him. "You deserve a reward for waiting so long," Naru whispered.

"What?" Kakashi stuttered, "Not in the off-fuck."

Kakashi groaned when Naru disappeared under his desk and started to lick his erection. She gently blew on his tip and then took part of his length into her mouth. Naru fondled his balls before pulling off his cock with and pop. Kakashi moaned in disappointment while Naru smirked at him. She drew more of his length into her mouth, swirling her tongue before deep throating him.

"Fuck," Kakashi moaned. Naru sucked in her cheeks and hummed. Kakashi threaded his hands through her hair and started moving her head up and down his cock.

Kakashi was startled when there was a knock on his door. 'Fuck,' Kakashi thought. "Naru," he whispered. Naru didn't respond but instead pulled him closer to his desk. Kakashi started to panic when it didn't look like Naru was going to stop or that whoever was outside was going to go away. When his office door burst open, Kakashi was extremely grateful he had his mask and Hokage hat on. He was grateful that Naru was keeping quiet under his desk and that he covered up as much as he did. Otherwise it would've been an extremely awkward situation to explain.

He didn't listen to a word that came out of the stranger's mouth. He just grunted in the right spots, wishing the man would hurry up. He managed to dismiss the man before too long, without anyone being the wiser. When everyone had left, Kakashi activated the privacy seals and yanked Naru out from where she was. "That was a very mean thing to do," Kakashi rumbled in Naru's ear.

Naru shivered at Kakashi's tone. She had missed him just as much as he missed her and she had been looking forward to this reunion. Naru reached up to yank down Kakashi's mask and kissed him hard. Kakashi moaned into her mouth and pulled back. "You're going to get punished for making me wait so long," he purred.

Naru's eyes widened in surprise and groaned when Kakashi started tweaking her nipples through her shirt. He leaned forward to trail kisses along her jaw and neck, making the signs for a shadow clone as well. A copy of Kakashi appeared, unnoticed by Naru, and the clone proceeded to strip off all his clothes. The clone then moved behind Naru and helped Kakashi remove her clothing, pinching and tweaking here and there to keep her moaning. Once Naru was naked, Kakashi stripped and his clone played with Naru. Kakashi sat down in his chair and his clone helped maneuver Naru so that she was lined up with his cock. Naru moaned as she lowered herself onto Kakashi's cock, rocking her hips to increase the sensation. Kakashi chuckled and pulled Naru off of his cock. Naru was confused as to what was happening before she felt Kakashi's hands on her ass start to pull apart.

"What?" Naru stuttered.

"Don't worry, you'll like it," Kakashi's clone whispered in her ear while Kakashi trailed kisses on her torso.

Naru yelped in shock when she felt Kakashi's tip enter her ass. "Fuck," Kakashi moaned. His clone cleared a spot for the two of them on his overcrowded desk and Kakashi moved Naru over so that she was lying on his desk. He slowly worked more of his length into her ass. When he managed to get his whole cock inside her, Kakashi buried his face in her neck. He pulled almost all of the way out before slamming back into her. Naru cried out and writhed under him, bucking when she climaxed. Kakashi bit his lip to prevent himself from cuming. He pulled out and sat back down in his chair. His clone helped him maneuver Naru so that she was sitting on top of him.

"Naru," Kakashi whispered.

"Fuck, that was amazing," Naru managed.

Kakashi chuckled. "If you liked that, you'll love this."

He pulled Naru up and thrust into her pussy. Naru cried out and slumped forward at the sudden invasion. Kakashi's clone walked up behind Naru and started to work his cock into her ass. Naru cried out at the sensation of having two cocks penetrate her at the same time. Kakashi let Naru adjust before thrusting in and out of her. Naru bit his shoulders to prevent herself from screaming at the sensation of having two cocks move in and out of her and the sensation of those two cocks rubbing against each other, only separated by a thin wall. Naru screamed as she came, Kakashi giving a hoarse cry as he came with her.

Kakashi dispelled his clone. He leaned back in his chair and cuddled Naru close to him. Naru shifted in his arms, pulling herself up so that she could whisper in his ear. "Do you forgive me for leaving these past three weeks?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Feel free to come by my office at any time," he purred in her ear. The two lovebirds spent the rest of the evening cuddling and basking in evening light.

* * *

Hmm…the random things I come up with.

Anyways, I was wondering if I should just leave this as is or if I should make it a series of one-shots related to office sex.

Review and let me know what you think :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait. This one-shot is set in the modern world and this one is long overdue.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto moaned as the warmth in her pussy grew. She threw her head back as nimble fingers glided up her stomach to pinch and tweak her pert nipples. The heat in her pussy grew as a third finger joined the other two as they pumped in and out of her heat. Naruto screamed as her orgasm came down on her in pleasure filled waves, picturing mismatched eyes twinkling triumphantly down on her as she rode out the rest of her climax.

Naruto leaned back on the tiled wall of her shower, the now cold water washing away the evidence of her self-given pleasure. Naruto took one last rinse in the shower before turning the water off and shakily walking out. She slowly dried her shapely body off, thinking over her last orgasm.

Naruto sighed. She was going to have to quit her job. She was currently working as a personal secretary for the CEO of the White Fang Security Corporation. Naruto groaned as she thought about quitting. She loved her job. Although she never thought about being a secretary, Naruto loved that her boss allowed her to contribute to the different projects of the many branches of the company, allowing her to utilize her vast and random skill set. Also, her boss was almost always late so she was allowed to sleep in on the mornings. Plus, the pay was good.

Naruto went to brush her long blonde hair and pouted when she thought about the reason she was going to have to quit. Her boss, Kakashi Hatake, was one of the sexiest men she had ever seen. If she had met him anywhere else, she would have loved to take him home with her. But, he was her boss and Naruto never mixed business with pleasure. Naruto's pout turned into a scowl as she thought about the irresistible man. He was hovering just below six feet, although he seemed much taller with his gravity defying silver hair. He was also very fit, despite being over ten years older than her and sitting behind a desk for most of the day. What Naruto found the most irresistible about him was his mismatched eyes and odd humor. Naruto loved how his eyes, one a deep black and another a bright ruby red, would get a mischievous gleam in them before he would make some odd comment and the way they would crinkle in a smirk when she laughed.

Naruto's scowl didn't go away as she finished the rest of her morning routine. She didn't want to quit her job but she couldn't keep up this façade of indifference if she couldn't stop masturbating while thinking of him. She had enough in her savings to live unemployed for a couple of weeks, but Naruto didn't think that she was going to be able to find another job she liked as much as her current one.

Naruto sighed but threw on her regular business suit and flats and started walking to the office building. It was only a five minute walk from her house and the office, so Naruto liked walking to her job as opposed to the bus. She entered the building and took the elevator up to one of the top floors. She hoped that her boss wasn't in yet, so that she wouldn't have to face him when she told him that she quit. Cowardly, but Naruto didn't want to face the awkward situation. Once she was in the office room that she and her boss shared, Naruto completed and submitted the necessary paperwork and was almost finished packing up her things when a voice rang out behind her.

"You're leaving?"

Naruto took a deep breath and turned to face her boss. "Yes, Hatake-san," she said politely, hating the husky note in her voice, "I can't keep working here anymore."

"Why not?" Kakashi asked, walking towards her. He stopped less than a foot in front of her, causing Naruto to quietly gasp. His smell, a musky and woody scent, invaded her senses, making Naruto blush when her thoughts turned to all the things she'd like to do to him. "You're the best secretary I've ever had and I don't want you to go."

Naruto fought to keep her professional composure. She hated how he was able to make her lose control of her desires. She took a deep breath before answering. "I just can't," she murmured, "please move so I can finish packing."

Kakashi frowned but didn't move. Naruto trailed her eyes down his form, checking out the way his suit fitted his lean body. 'No, I can't check out my boss!' Naruto screamed in her head. She tried shaking her head to clear her thoughts but she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked, using one hand to tilt her face up and leaned his forehead against hers. "Are you alright? It seems like you have a fever."

"N-no," Naruto stuttered as she jerked her head back. "I-I mean y-yes, I'm alright."

"What's the matter?" he asked. "You're not yourself."

Naruto turned her back on him and hastily finished throwing her things in a box. When she was done she turned back to face Kakashi. "Thank you for everything," Naruto said, "I loved working here but I should go."

Naruto tried to pick up her box but Kakashi was holding it down. "If you loved working here, why are you leaving?" he asked, confused.

Naruto stuttered a she tried to come up with a reply. She looked down at the now empty desk but she couldn't come up with an answer. She whipped her head around when she felt Kakashi rest a hand on her shoulder. However, she had whipped her head around as he was leaning down so that she accidently kissed him. Naruto stiffened but she managed to take step back. "Ack, I'm so sor-"

Kakashi cut off Naruto's apology with a searing kiss. Naruto stiffened in surprise but soon began to return the kiss. Damn, the man knew how to kiss. When the two finally broke off this kiss, they had somehow wormed their way together so that Naruto's fingers were tangled in Kakashi's hair and Kakashi was squeezing her against him.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said, detangling himself from Naruto, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why did you do it?" Naruto whispered. Electric blue eyes met mismatched black and reds ones.

Kakashi gulped before answering. "You're my type of girl," he said.

Naruto gazed at him, her lips still tingling from the kiss. She nodded and said, "That's why I can't work here anymore."

Kakashi sighed and dragged his hands through his hair. "So I've scared you away permanently now. I understand, but remember I am sorry."

"No, it's not that," Naruto reassured him, "It's just that I can't keep working with someone I like-" Naruto stopped abruptly and Kakashi looked at her in shock. 'Way to embarrass yourself genius,' Naruto mentally berated herself.

Naruto's thought process was cut off when Kakashi kissed her. Naruto broke off the kiss and shook her head. "N-no," Naruto protested, her voice now husky. "I don't mix business with pleasure."

"You're not working here anymore though," Kakashi murmured and he kissed her again. His hands trailed down Naruto's hourglass figure before encircling her waist and pulling her up against him. Naruto gave into the kiss, tangling her hands in his hair to tug him closer.

Kakashi pushed against her, making Naruto's butt bump against her old desk. Kakashi lifted her up so that she was sitting on the desk. Naruto groaned when Kakashi pinched her nipple through her clothes, the noise being muffled by the kiss. Naruto was the first to pull away. "We should continue this somewhere else," she murmured against his neck.

"I locked the door when I came in," Kakashi said, nibbling on her ear.

"Yeah, so?"

"No one's going to walk in on us," Kakashi whispered, "we just need to keep quiet."

Naruto's protests were cut off by Kakashi's kiss. Naruto moaned as Kakashi's tongue danced with hers. By the time he pulled away, Naruto was too far gone in her desires to care that she was about to have sex with her old boss in his office. She eagerly helped him out of his clothes while he tugged hers off. Desire exploded in her as she eagerly took in his sinewy muscles. Her tongue flicked over her lips and her pussy was burning.

She impatiently tugged on Kakashi, wanting to feel the pleasure that would soon come. However, Kakashi was quite finished with ogling at her. His eyes trailed over her well-endowed curves and her toned stomach and thighs. He nuzzled her neck and brushed his fingers along her thighs, making Naruto feel as though she were on fire. Naruto moaned and ground her hips against his, loving the warmth.

Kakashi's hands moved so that they were digging into her ass, pulling her against him. He was kissing her lips, nipping at her neck, making her burning desire become an inferno.

"Kakashi," Naruto groaned, dragging out every syllable.

Naruto felt Kakashi smile against her neck. "I like it when you say my name," he rumbled, the desire in his voice making Naruto tingle in anticipation.

"Kakashi," Naruto whispered huskily, "please."

"Please what?" Kakashi asked, teasing her. His fingers danced along her thighs, dancing closer and closer to her heat but they moved before they could satisfy Naruto desire.

"Oh god," Naruto moaned. She wrapped her legs around Kakashi's waist to pull him closer. She trailed kisses along his shoulders and chest. "Fuck me senseless."

Kakashi smirked and entered Naruto in one quick thrust. Naruto bit his shoulder to prevent herself from screaming, digging her heels into his back to keep him from pulling away.

Kakashi dug his fingers into her back. "Fuck, you're tight," he whispered harshly against her neck. Kakashi let Naruto adjust to his length. He leaned over her slightly and began to gently move in and out of her.

Naruto dragged her mails along his back as the sensations began to overwhelm her. She could feel every inch of him, pulsing, throbbing. "Faster," she said, rocking her hips.

Kakashi complied and began to pound into her. Naruto groaned and her walls squeezed Kakashi's length, dragging a moan out of him as well. Naruto pulled him down for a kiss. Naruto broke off this kiss and threw her head back when Kakashi hit her pleasure spot. Kakashi pounded in and out of her, turning Naruto into a hot, quivering mess. Naruto's breath caught in her throat when her orgasm hit her. She whipped her head from side to side and dug her nails into Kakashi's biceps. "Kakashi," Naruto groaned throatily.

Naruto's groan pushed Kakashi over the edge. He shot his seed deep inside her, riding out both of their orgasms. He fell over Naruto when his orgasm finished, catching himself before he crushed her. Naruto leaned up to give him a deep and sensual kiss. She could taste a bit of his blood from where he must have bit his tongue to keep himself from shouting when he climaxed, but she didn't mind.

Kakashi broke off the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. "Please tell me you're not leaving," he murmured.

Naruto laughed. "Fine, just this once, I'll mix business with pleasure," she agreed.

"Hmm, today isn't very busy," Kakashi said with a mischievous grin. Naruto didn't have one doubt in her mind what he meant when Kakashi rocked his hips.

Naruto grinned and kissed him again. She loved her job.

* * *

I'm not sure I like how this one went in terms of how good it was but I think the lemon was _way_ better than my other ones :D.

Let me know what you think of this one. Also, let me know if you have any ideas or requests that you'd like me to write.

Until next time :D


End file.
